helloprojectfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hello! Project Wiki
Willkommen im ! Das deutsche Schwesterwikia zum englischen H!P Wikia! MM2013.png|Morning Musume!|link=Morning Musume Imagemdjdhudjejd.jpg|Berryz Koubou!|link=Berryz Koubou Cute s.jpg|°C-ute!|link=°C-ute Smilesatarashii1.jpg|S/mileage!|link=S/mileage JuiceJuiceRomanceNoTochuu.jpg|Juice=Juice!|link=Juice=Juice Mitsui Aika-359281.jpg|Aika Mitsui!|link=Aika Mitsui Neuigkeiten: ;5.Juli : Aina Otsuka verlässt das H!P und Juice=Juice! :Am 5.ten Juli gab die H!P-Website bekannt, dass Juice=Juice und Hello!Pro Kenshuusei-Mitglied Aina Otsuka das H!P verlassen habe. Grund seien Unstimmigkeiten über Otsukas Vertrag mit ihren Eltern. :Aina trat dem H!P im September 2011 mit Rena Ogawa und Minami Mogi, nachdem sie an Castings zu Morning Musume scheiterte. :Aina verlässt die Gruppe noch vor dem Major-Debüt im Sommer. Sie ist damit auch das erste Mitglied, was graduiert/ausgetreten ist. ;29.Juni : "°C-ute-Tag" offiziell anerkannt und weiterer Budokan-Auftritt! thumb|135px :Am 29ten Juni endete °C-utes Frühlingstour im "Pacifico Yokohama". Während dieses Konzertes wurde bekannt gegeben, dass :das japanische Feiertags-komitee den 10ten September offiziell als "°C-ute-Tag" anerkannt hat. :Die Mitglieder feiern seit der Gründung jedes Jahr diesen Tag. :Als es bekannt gegeben wurde, kommentierte Mai Hagiwara es mit: Ich denke, dass es mehr herausstechen wird als der "Kanalisations-tag!" (Der 10te September ist ebenfalls der "Tag der Kanalisation" in Japan). Chisato Okai fügte nur hinzu:"Es wär fast der Tag der 9ten und 10ten Generation Morning Musumes geworden!" :Außerdem kommt neben dem ersten Budokan-auftritt, welcher bereits nach wenigen Minuten ausverkauft war, ein zusätzlicher Auftritt am Abend davor zu. Es wurde gesagt, dass beide Auftritt komplett unterschiedlich sind. :C-ute ist damit die erste Hello! Project Kids-Gruppe, die mehr als einen Auftritt im Budokan (Japans größter Konzerthalle) hat. (Berryz Koubou) wird unter gewissen Bedingungen am 29ten November dort auftreten.) ;13.Juni : Juice=Juice debütiert diesen Sommer! right|135px :Am 13.Juni, während eines Erscheinungs-Events zu ,Ten Made Nobore! teile Tsunku mit, Dass Juice=Juice diesen Sommer (Es wurde noch kein genaues Datum genannt) mit der nächsten Single namens Romance No Tochuu debütieren würde. :Außerdem wurden Yuka Miyazaki als Leader und Tomoko Kanazawa als Sub-Leader ernannt. ;21.Mai : Mizuki Fukumura und Haruna Iikubo neue Sub-Leader! thumb|135px :Während Reina Tanakas Graduation am 21ten Mai wurden Mizuki Fukumura und Haruna Iikubo als neue Sub-Leader von Morning Musume von Tanaka selbst ernannt. Sie begründete dies damit, dass Leaderin (und nun einziges Mitglied der 6ten Generation) Sayumi Michishige nun ganz alleine sei und etwas Unterstützung gebrauchen könnte. Während Fukumura anfing, zu weinen, war Iikubo total geschockt von dieser Entscheidung. :Die Position des Sub-Leaders war seit Ai Takahashis Graduation im September 2011 nicht besetzt gewesen. Außerdem ist es diesmal das erste Mal der Fall, dass es 2 offizielle Sub-Leader gibt. ;3.April : °C-utes erster Budokan-Auftritt angekündigt! thumb|135px :Am 3.April schockte Tsunku C-ute und die Fans damit, dass er ankündigte, dass C-ute an ihrem Jubiläumstag (10 September seit der Gründung) im Nippon Budokan auftreten würden. (Japans größter Konzerthalle mit um die 22.000 Plätzen). :Sie wären damit die 2te Gruppe (Nach Morning Musume, welche seit neuestem regelmäßgier dort auftritt) die dort auftretet. ;16.März : Morning Musume-Castings für die 12te Generation angekündigt! thumb|135px :Am 16ten März gab Tsunkuwährend der Frühlingstour 2013 bekannt, dass die Castings zu Morning Musumes 12ter Generation gestartet seien. Reina Tanaka und Sayumi Michishige äußerten sich, was für ein Mädchen am besten beitreten solle. ::Tsunku: “Ich will ein Mädchen finden, was den Anschein hat, als käme sie von der Zukunft, um Morning Musume in eine neue, noch coolere Ära zu bringen". ::Sayumi: “Da es derzeit so ist, dass es kein Witz ist, wenn ich sage, dass ich die niedlichste bin, will ich ein Mädchen, welche so unglaublich niedlich ist, dass wirklich ein Witz ist,wenn ich das sage.” ::Reina: “Ich will einen Yankee. Da dieser Charakter mit mir verloren geht, braucht Morning Musume jemanden, der hartnäckig ist und nicht gern verliert.” :Der Name des Castings ist Morning Musume 12ki Member ~Mirai Shoujo~ Audition. ;2. März : Neue SATOUMI-Units angekündigt! :Am 2ten März, während der Eröffnung des Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA-Festivals, wurde bekannt gegeben, dass für das SATOUMI movement (dem Gegenstück zum SATOYAMA movement) 3 neue Units gegründet wurden. Während das Satoyama movement sich auf Landschaften konzentriert, fokussiert das Satoumi movement sich auf Seen und Oezane. ::Die erste Unit, bestehend aus Risako Sugaya (Berryz Koubou) und Airi Suzuki (°C-ute), trägt den Namen Dia Lady. ::Die zweite Unit heißt Mellowquad und besteht aus Chinami Tokunaga, Miyabi Natsuyaki (Berryz Koubou) und Maimi Yajima und Chisato Okai (°C-ute). ::Die letzte Unit, die vorher noch "Plumeria" hieß, ist HI-FIN, welche aus Erina Ikuta, Ayumi Ishida (Morning Musume, Saki Nakajima, Mai Hagiwara (°C-ute) sowie S/mileage-Mitglied Kanon Fukuda. Richtlinien: *Nicht mehr als 3 Videos auf der Hauptseite. *Seiten nicht ohne Grund löschen. *Profilbilder sollen keine Blogfotos sein. (Außnahmen sind vor langer Zeit graduierte Mitglieder) *Keine Bashing, egal ob Member oder User. *Die Seiten sollen Bezug zum Hello!Project, TNX oder Akihabara Backstage Pass haben, (Letztere beiden Themen mit "Off Topic" kennzeichnen). Schwesterwikias: *Morning Musume Wiki (Englisch) *Morning Musume Wiki (German) *Hello! Project Fanon Wiki(Englisch) *Up-Front Group Wiki (Englisch) *Style Cube Wiki (Englisch) *AKIHABARA Backstage pass Wiki(Englisch) H!P-Wikia international: Verwandte Websites: *Übersetzte Blogs (Englisch) Geburtstags-Kalender: ;25.August :Miyabi Natsuyaki (21) ;26.August :Miyuki Kawashima (27) ;28.August :Yuki Maeda (34) Anm: Die Geburtstage sind nicht immer ganz aktuell. Neueste Musikvideos: thumb|center|220 px *Juice=Juice - Romance no Tochuu / Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) / Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (MEMORIAL EDIT) *Erscheinungstag: 11.September 2013 thumb|center|220 px thumb|center|220 px *Morning Musume - Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke/Ai no Gundan *Erscheinungstag: 28.August 2013 Hello!Pro-Member des Monats: (August 2013) Leader: Sayumi Michishige Saki Shimizu Maimi Yajima Ayaka Wada Yuka Miyazaki Nur einmal abstimmen! Neueste H!P Erscheinungen: ;Singles :Dia Lady, Mellowquad, HI-FIN - Lady Mermaid / Eiya-sa! Brother / Kaigan Seisou Danshi - August 7, 2013 ;Albums :S/mileage - 2 Smile Sensation - May 22, 2013 ;DVDs/Blu-ray :Ishida Ayumi - AYUMI in GUAM - August 14, 2013 ;Photobücher :Ayumi Ishida - Ishida Ayumi - 15.Juli, 2013 :Mai Hagiwara - Mai② - 5.August 2013 Baldige H!P Erscheinungen: ;Singles :Morning Musume - Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke/Ai no Gundan - 28.August, 2013 :Juice=Juice - Romance no Tochuu / Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) / Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (MEMORIAL EDIT) - 11.September, 2013 :Berryz Koubou - Berryz Koubou's Single nr.33 - 2.Oktober, 2013 ;Album :°C-ute - ⑧ Queen of J-POP - 4.September 2013 :Morning Musume - The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~ - 25.September, 2013 ;DVDs/Blu-ray :/ ;Photobücher :Airi Suzuki - Oyoganai Natsu - 20.August, 2013